Love Lay Waiting, Patiently
by Counterfeiting Shakespeare
Summary: One day, magic gone wrong forced them to come face to face with Love. And Love was not about to let such an oppurtunity pass by. 'This is all your fault, Sakura' cried Touya, his voice hoarse. He ignored Sakura's question of why he was kissing Tomoyo...
1. Waiting Finally Over

_**A/N**: My first CCS Fic...If I get one review, just one, I'll write more. Promise... _

x

**Love Lay Waiting, Patiently**

**x**

It was not that Love favoured the Card Mistress more so that it was the genki girl who was the first to find herself with a boyfriend.

Or that Love was being lazy of the duties required of it, because Love was most definitely busy, making sure that around the world, people fell in love and proposed marriage.

Rather, Love knew what a delicate matter it was to make her, and him, finally admit what was never obvious before.

He was quite popular, after all. In his highschool, girls (and boys) flocked to him, everyone wanted to be the one to put a smile in those unsmiling lips. Also, there was his bestfriend, who was constantly by his side. The bestfriend was a big obstacle, as far as Love was concerned. True, the young man was a gentle soul and really very sweet in his quiet demeanor. Unfortunately, their friendship had created a complication. They were lulled to thinking that only the two of them mattered.

Love can't have that.

Now, she was another obstinate character. She was just as bad as he is, for she deluded herself about what Love was exactly. In her head, she thought that Love equaled a camcorder, some out of this world costumes, and a green-eyed girl with a magic wand, and a deck of magic cards. Anyone who would tell her otherwise were liars to the first degree. Not even the appearance of a hot-headed boy with brown hair and hazel eyes, coming between her and the green-eyed darling, convinced her otherwise.

Love can't have that, either.

Because whether they knew or not, Love had already answered their call.

It happened, a long time ago, when she was but a babe, and he was a young boy mourning his mother's death. She was carried by a retinue of servants, and he was holding his little sister as his father greeted the new comers. He had stared with dulled eyes at the group of people now clustered around the white casket, and found himself scrutinized by an amethyst gaze.

That was the time, that exact moment, when Love was summoned from the enchanted world it lived in and asked to chronicle the would-be-lovers.

But, oh, Destiny enjoyed too much putting twists and turns in mortal lives.

Time moved on, not really caring about Love's dilemma, nor of Destiny's crazy plots and storylines.

Time waited for noone.

Not even for Love.

But Love lay waiting, patiently, for that one moment when one of Destiny's strange twists would come in handy.

Because Love knew, if you waited patiently enough, the perfect oppurtunity would come knock, knock, knocking, ready to be used.

That moment came, when she was thirteen years old, and she was sitting in some semblance of her queenly self, her trusty recorder lying on the ground. In front of her was a red faced Kero, his small beady eyes ready to pop out of his furry head. And Sakura? Well, she was running around the house, screaming like there was no tomorrow and cursing the day she ever found the Clow cards.

_::Oh, yes::,_ thought Love, _:: Wait patiently enough, and one is bound to get a reward.::_

Daudouji Tomoyo raised her violet eyes to Kero and said, "Please tell me this can be undone."

The Sun Guardian looked at the goddess before him and mused why would anyone want to undo what he was seeing now. But Tomoyo's smooth face was now marred with a frown and that just won't do at all. "Iie, Tomo-chan...I really don't know. This, well- This had never happened before," said Kero in a still stunned voice. He has yet to get out of the shock of what had transpired.

The Card Mistress, in the act of calming down at last, heard the answer and proceeded to do another round of ear-splitting shrieks.

Love grinned like a maniac and started to cackle with glee.

_::Let's see Touya and Tomoyo deny me after this,::_ thought Love, slyly.

And right on cue, Destiny, with her sudden bouts of unique situations, played along at long last.

The front door opened and Kinomoto Touya walked in, with his usual scowl.

To come face to face with a now sobbing Sakura, a still red faced Kero, and an exquisite eighteen years-old Tomoyo.

**-Let me (the author writing this story) repeat that:- **

To come face to face with a now sobbing Sakura, a still red-faced Kero, and an exquisite EIGHTEEN years-old Tomoyo.

Touya looked at his _'thirteen'_ years-old cousin and tried to still the sudden speeding of his heartbeat.

Love, who had waited patiently for so many years, was now about to do **'THE WORKS'**.

And when Love do **'THE WORKS'**, even Destiny listened and obeyed.

For **'THE WORKS'** had produced some of the most interesting love stories ever known. It created the Trojan War, inspired Shakepeare to write "Romeo and Juliet", and made "The Titanic" a hit movie around the world. In the scale of one to ten, **'THE WORKS'** was a twenty and one half. It was a jumbled brew consisting of a thousand of Cupid's love arrows, a hundred ton of Love Potion #9, every sappy Lord Byron poems in existense, a handful of Emily Dickenson for luck, and every Shakesperian play centered on romance. There is a dash of 'Once upon a time' and a pinch of 'Happily ever after', as well as heapfuls of Valentine Day magic.

Tomoyo gave the handsome young man a small smile. "Afternoon, Touya-san," she said in her soft voice.

_::Check!::_ thought Love, _::And checkmate. No way out of this, boy. So be a dear and admit defeat.::_

Amethyst stared deep in melted chocolate.

In the background, Sakura started wailing again, after Kero had told her they might have a hard time finding the right spell to return everything to normal.

xxxXxxx

_**A/N**: Well, What do you think guys? Would you be interested for a chapter two? If you are, push the pretty button, please and thank you._


	2. Things That Could Be

_**A/N**: Glad to see there are people who show the same appreciation I have for this particular pairing. I do not know why, but for some reason, I'm drawn to the idea of Tomoyo and Touya together… Always have been. Or Tomoyo and Syaoran (ah, yes, dear reader, a time will come when I will be posting a story about them), or Tomoyo and Clow Reed. Dunno why. I just do. Anyways, here is the second chapter, as promised._

_**WARNING**: My demented mind has been let loose in the fandom of CCS. Here is the proof (though I doubt my SM readers are unaware of how insane I am, I thought would be CCS readers should get fair warning)._

_I do not own Card Captor Sakura._

_OH! And before I forget…Lemon (just a little) will be drizzled in this chapter._

xx**xXx**xx

**Love Lay Waiting, Patiently**

**Chapter Two**

xx**xXx**xx

Love, which had lain in wait for so long, finally saw that the time has come to set about

_**His lovely plan.**_

So Touya dear, prepare yourself,

for visions of Love, and of…

xx**xXx**xx

**Things That Could Be**

xx**xXx**xx

It was dark, and the humid air teased him, so that his bronzed skin glistened with his skin's sweat. He opened his eyes to take in the darkened room and he decided to have a drink of cool water to relieve him of the heat.

With a sigh, he left his bed and looked dejectedly for his slippers.

Kinomoto Touya scowled when he bumped his head on his nightstand and he decided there was no harm done should he go to the kitchen bare footed. The decision made, he stood up and left his room for that glass of water.

It took him precisely thirty minutes to return to his bedroom, his lips still tasting of chocolate icing. It turned out that once in the kitchen, his body went on autopilot and proceeded to ransack the fridge to see what delectable food was inside, begging to be eaten.

He found a slice of chocolate fudge cake, an apple, and some ice pops that was Sakura's everyday snack while she did her homework. He ignored the frozen treats, took three bites into the apple, and finished of the cake.

When that was done, he happily went up the stairs to his bedroom.

And almost had a heart attack when he realized there was someone sitting on his bed.

A 'female' someone.

Her silhouette appeared illuminated by his curtained window, with the moonlight filtering in with its wane glow.

"Touya-kun?"

Touya froze in front of his bedroom door. _'Tomoyo?_' he thought. _'What is she doing inside my room? At night? Alone?'_

Panicking, his body took over, and like what happened in the kitchen, went on autopilot.

_**Click.**_

The sound of the door's lock being pushed echoed like a gunshot in the silent room. The silhouette of the young woman seated on his bed shifted a little at the sound, and he heard her sigh.

"What are you doing here, Daidouji?" Touya asked, striving to keep his voice steady as the heady smell of her perfume laced itself around the enclosed space. '_Who sleeps with perfume?_' He asked himself.

Tomoyo's soft voice reached out from the scented fog he was slowly drowning in. "I couldn't sleep…I- well, I thought it would be okay if I went to you. To talk." He saw her stood up and sucked in his breath as what little light from the outside finally fell on her and revealed her nightgown. "We never seem to have any time to talk…about things."

'_Oh, Lord_,' his addled brain called out in deep respect, '_Whatever you wish, I solemnly swear to do…But tonight, I must sink deep into sin.'_

His eyes went wide once he realized where his line of thought was about to take him. _'Touya, you hentai!_' he berated himself, _'Snap out of it! Think of Yukito, you moron!_'

He heard his subconscious scoff at him. If his subconscious could physically make itself felt, he would be sporting a black eye on **_both _**eyes by now. '_Don't make me laugh_,' it taunted him. '_Yukito **does not** have those curves, and you want me to ignore that? Like that would happen, YOU moron!'_

It was a losing battle.

Touya knew this.

His subconscious knew this.

And for all the innocence that the young woman was emitting before him – while dressed in the most enticing sheer organza night dress Kinomoto had ever laid eyes on – Tomoyo knew it was a losing battle too. This was why she moved nearer to the shell-shocked young man, the whispers of her lacy gown creating a soft and seductive invitation.

"I'm very sorry for imposing, Touya-kun," she breathed as her arms came and tenderly settled on his shoulders. "If you want, I shall leave now."

He raised his eyebrows at that one, the expression on his face returning to its usual scowl. His hands came alive without his consent and found they were slowly going around Tomoyo's delicate frame, one hand coming to rest at her hips; the other went to her neck, as if supporting her head.

For a moment, the two stared at one another, both lost in the sensation of being able to touch the one person they had always dreamed about.

'_Wait? What?_' thought Touya, panic settling in. _'When did I ever dream of Tomoyo?'_

Once again, his subconscious spoke up, the tone of its voice lazy and subdued. _'Moron, why do you think you are so drawn to Yukito? He is cheerful yet somber, sweet yet reserved, quiet yet mischievous.'_

'_I already know that_,' Touya replied mentally.

His subconscious went for the kill. '_How would you describe Tomoyo, idiot?'_

Touya eyed the young woman (?) before him and swallowed a lump that has formed in his throat. _'Well, she is cheerful yet somber, swee_-' His line of thought went blank as he realized he was about to say-word for word- his subconscious's description of his best friend.

"Holy Shit!" he uttered, unable to keep the surprise inside him.

Tomoyo frowned and her hold on his shoulders tightened, before she linked her two hands together behind his neck. "Is something the matter, Touya?" Her hands found their way to his hair and on tip toes went on massaging and raking his head. Her lips, open to its perpetual pout, was inches from him. All he needed was to lower his head to claim them for a kiss.

He cleared his head by shaking it, causing Tomoyo's hand to stop their ministry and he stifled his annoyance when she stopped. "I'm alright," he answered with a terse tone. "You really shouldn't be here, you know."

The young woman sighed and she slowly put her feet down flushed on the floor. As she closed her eyes, the long lashes created shadows on her cheeks. Fascinated, Touya watched as she chewed her lower lip, obviously trying to come up with a credible reason why she was were she was.

She found none, and with another sigh moved away from his tall frame.

And found she couldn't. Touya's hand had clamped down hard on Tomoyo's hip, and the one that held onto her neck tightened just enough so that she was immobile.

Confused, she shyly raised her head so that she could look on his handsome face. There was a hopeful expression on her serene features, and with the little illumination from the outside, Touya openly admitted to himself that she was indeed a very stunning woman. (???).

"But since you are here," he said, the deep tone of his voice husky and drawn out, "we might as well do what you suggested."

Tomoyo's violet gaze glinted with a strange light. "Which was?" she asked him, her voice a barely drawn whisper.

"We are going to talk," he told her.

But what he did next was very far from Tomoyo's idea of what talking should be.

Before her half closed eyes, Touya slowly lowered his lips to claim hers. Tomoyo pursed her lips and Touya found himself drowning in sensations when he felt her respond. Running his fingers into her hair, he kissed her lips with a gentle movement, before he ended it to scatter kisses all over Tomoyo's face. He kissed the sensitive area of her skin underneath her left ear and felt her shiver.

In the darkness of his room, he felt Tomoyo snake her arms around his neck to draw him nearer her. The sensation that came with her gesture was the beginning of a sweet torture not even Touya had ever thought possible. With a sigh, he kissed her temple and closed his eyes, savoring the sweetness of the moment, knowing that tonight would be the beginning of many more pleasures.

With Tomoyo.

Always, and only with Tomoyo.

That was when he heard Sakura scream in frustration, "Kero, how in heaven's name was the Time Card activated! I thought you said I wasn't strong enough to be able to use it?"

Dazed, Touya opened his eyes and realized he was back in the living room where his little sister was now in full swing of pummelling her Beast Guardian to the ground. Gasping for air as the vision of him about to ravish Tomoyo slowly left him; he looked up a little more and wished he hadn't.

Because Daidouji was looking at him, too, with an innocent look on her face. There was a trace of concern on her lovely feature for all the fact that she should have been the most hysterical among all the people currently in the Kinomoto living room.

"Touya-san," she called out, momentarily distracting Sakura and giving Kero a chance to escape by flying behind the dark haired maiden- for she was most definitely a maiden, no other word would have suited her at the moment, except maybe an angel…a very sexy angel- , "Are you alright?"

Finding himself the subject of three very intense stares, Touya reverted to what any normal blooded male would revert to when faced with the shock of seeing his pretty, cute, and adorable thirteen years old cousin turned into a gorgeous, sexy, and enticing eighteen years old cousin.

A now eighteen years old cousin whom for some reason he could still not figure out, he just imagined he was about to ravish a few seconds ago.

Touya went into shock mode.

And when in shock, the mind becomes a machine capable of spinning out the most idiotic explanations known to man.

It was then understandable – to Touya, at least – when the next words to come out of his lips were-

"Mother?"

Yes, a mind in shock was indeed a very creative organ. For in trying to abolish the image of Touya hot and ready to show Tomoyo why being a virgin was no fun, his mind had injected the possibility that the woman before him was not the object of his desire, but was instead, the ghost of his long departed mother.

After all, before he gave up his powers to Yukito, seeing the ghost of Nadeshiko was a regular thing for Touya.

xx**xXx**xx

Love rolled His eyes at the recent turn of events.

Obviously, Touya would fight to the bitter end.

Shrugging, not really that concerned about the obstinate character of the young man, Love looked at His checklist and grinned. Beckoning to Destiny, He whispered His next plan, causing Destiny to titter behind Her hands.

**_Round Two_** was about to start…

And Love and Destiny would make sure that Tomoyo and Touya have-

xx**xXx**xx

**Nowhere To Hide**

_(Next Chapter)_

xx**xXx**xx

_**A/N: **Nyahahahaha….What?! You thought something was about to happen, didn't you? EWWWW! You guys have echii thoughts. This is Chapter 2 and you were expecting that sort of story already?_

_Tell you what, if **Zoe Yamato** (my first reviewer – _And no,** Aimee Hime, **you so not count as first reviewer!- _gives me the go signal, I might just do it. But if she says keep the story PG 13, that's that.) That's her reward for being the first reviewer. She gets to have a say how and what the story should contain. I'm like that.._

_To **Aimee Hime**, what?! It's not like I won't do whatever equally moronic idea you might ask of me to write. In fact, you know I will do them, because I'm one of your biggest fans!" (In fact, if any of you have yet to read a Sailor Moon fic, go check out her story, "Saving Time")_

_Hugs!_

_And do leave a review so I would know if anyone wants this story continued. Please and Thank You._

_**Sakurawolfblossom** (the beta for this story), I want to say thank you for saying all you needed was add an 'o' to make the story mistake free. And thank you for the advance review!!! MUAHHHHH!_


	3. Nowhere to Hide Part One

**_A/N_**_: Really sorry for not updating right away. I get really crazy when I join drabble challenges. _

_Also, I am "a reluctant debauched pervert". The fact that I made Tomoyo eighteen (legal) in this story can validate that confession but I will keep in mind she is still technically thirteen in this story. Okay? Cool? Well, read on then…_

_

* * *

_

xx**xxXxXxx**xx

**Love Lay Waiting, Patiently**

**Chapter Three (Part One) **

xx**xxXxXxx**xx

Love and Destiny saw that

Touya and Tomoyo could still escape '**The Works**'.

So just to make sure, Love and Destiny

left no stone unturned for their next move.

So run fast, Touya-kun, run as fast as you can

away from Tomoyo, and Love's lovely plan.

In the end you would find…

xx**xxXxXxx**xx

**Nowhere to Hide **

xx**xxXxXxx**xx

The human body was equipped – either by an Almighty God or evolution at work – with two key actions in times of danger.

One was to fight.

The other was to take flight.

Some men faced calamity with the most stoic of expressions and fought with a skill and capacity of trained samurais. Others faced the onslaught of problems like the knights of Arthurian legends; proud, chivalrous, and always with honor. Men like these were rare and few. They were in fact, a dying breed, so rare that one could only hope to ever meet one in one's childhood fantasy.

Those that took flight were not so uncommon. Sadly, they abound the face of the Earth. Men who valued their hides rather than glory were many indeed.

Three years ago, Kinomoto Touya proved himself to be a man of action, good judgement and proud bearing, when his sister, Sakura, was chosen by the reincarnation of Clow Reed to be the new Mistress of the Cards.

He was the man who went onward, never backing down, because his little genki sister needed his Onii-chan. He gave up his own powers to help _his friend_. He held his temper and controlled his emotions when he faced Kaho-sensei.

Touya, you see, was a 'Fight' man.

Three years ago, he showed the world what a 'Fight' man was capable of doing. And the world took notice and was left in awe.

Three years ago, Daidouji Tomoyo was ten years old.

Three years ago, Daidouji Tomoyo was NOT eighteen years old.

Three years ago, the stoic and proud Touya was not sent a vision - by Love; who else? - of Tomoyo ready for, err…fun .

It had to be admitted and documented that Love's endless patience in waiting for that perfect opportunity hit the jackpot with this situation.

For you see, while the reincarnated form of Clow Reed did not make Touya tremble in fear, nor did the reality that he could lose Yukito to Yue did not left him incapable of quick thinking and rational thought, the Vision that was sent by Love, which was an integral part of '**The Works'** certainly managed to do something to Touya that nothing in this earth had ever been capable of doing before.

For the first time in his life, he was not ready to fight.

For the first time ever, he was going to run.

Touya, hot-headed, capable Kinomoto Touya, was taking flight.

And it was this flight reaction that caused his mind to go shock mode, or as Love now termed it, _moron attack_ mode.

"Hooo-o-o-e-e-e!" cried the Card Mistress, brandishing her Sealing Wand high in the air and swinging it – hard - on her big brother's head. "That's not mom! That's Tomoyo!"

Kinomoto Touya, he of the gorgeous brown eyes and the many fan clubs, saw a comet, four planets, a galaxy of stars and two strange entities sitting on a cloud drinking tea appear before his very eyes.

His head in pain, he told himself he was becoming delusional. Especially when the female entity gave him a thumbs up sign and a cheerful wave. Touya shook his head a little to get his thoughts back on track.

He needed to think logically right now. _'Damn it,'_ thought Touya. _'Sakura didn't need to hit me so hard.'_ He closed his eyes and tried to tell himself he needed to stay calm. Mom or not, Tomoyo or not, something very bad obviously happened and it was obvious Sakura and her cards were involved. And if Sakura and her cards were involved, trouble - nay…a calamity of magical proportions was not far behind. _'The last time it happened, I almost lost her and Yukito.'_ His hands fisted, the knuckles turning white. _'I can't go through with that again.' _

Very slowly, he opened his eyes.

Bad move.

Very, very, bad move.

In Their pink cloud, Love and Destiny leaned over the edge to see what would happen next.

It went like this; the moment Touya opened those heart melting brown eyes, it became impossible to not see _'Mom'_ stood up and walked over to him to see if he was alright. After that, logical thinking gave Touya a smart salute before doing an M.I.A. (Missing in Action- an ARMY lingo).

To be fair, Touya was not the only one who found himself succumbing to _'stupification.'_ Same thing happened to Kero, who was as '_male_' as Touya.

But whilst Kero was actually content to be stupefied, enjoying the view his small beady eyes were currently being subjected to, Touya and his shock mode body nearly had a heart attack at the sight of _'Mom'_ all grown up and 'legal', dressed in clothes far, far, far, far too small for her now svelte frame. He could not afford to feast his eyes the way Kero was doing.

The temptation to jump the girl would be too much. '_Please,Lord,_' prayed Touya, '_A distraction. I need a fucking distraction!' _

"Oh my," whispered Sakura, green eyes wide, her irritation towards her brother momentarily forgotten and incidentally gaining his brother's ever lasting gratitude as he swivelled his head to listen to her next words attentively (Any distraction was welcomed at this point). "Tomo-chan, you look so kawaii!"

The dark haired beauty spared her best friend a rueful smile before turning her violet gaze to her '_son'_. She knelt before the young man and gingerly touched the area that came in contact with Sakura's wand. "Does it hurt?" she asked him softly, face worried and inches away from him.

With regret, Touya slowly turned his head so he was staring eye to eye at the young woman. Distraction now gone, he almost started weeping.

_'Not mom. Mom did not have beautiful violet eyes,'_ he thought groggily. _'This is bad…' _

"Touya?"

_'Please…don't lean any closer.' _

"Touya-kun?"

_'I can't think straight…' _

"Are you hurting, Touya?"

His inner voice spoke in a very pained tone _'Yes, it hurts a lot..._'

The young man felt his face going scarlet as the whispers reached his still addled brain. Yes, he was indeed hurting. No, it was not just his head that hurt. Wordlessly, bravely, he shook his head and Tomoyo smiled at him, pleased to know he was okay.

Touya's inner voice was not finished, though. Using the opportunity of muteness that Touya's physical body was now rendered to, it spoke again. _'Please kiss me where it hurts to make it better.' _

Ah, the shame. The utter humiliation! To be reduced to a pervert at the sight of an eighteen years old body stuffed in ill fitting clothes. Forget the fact the body was shaped with a proportion that fairly shouted, "Yes, God is a man!"

Our bold hero gave Tomoyo a look of distress, fearing the young woman could mentally hear his echii thoughts. But bless her pure heart, all she saw was the brave and handsome Touya obviously hurting despite his heroic cover up.

"Sakura, really," sighed Tomoyo as she gave the still scowling Card Mistress a slightly stressed look. "Was that even necessary? We have enough in our hands, as it is." Her fingers were still touching the small bump on Touya's head. Her other hand came up and softly patted the young man's cheek. "Touya-san? Do talk, please. You are having everyone worried, with you in this condition."

_'Kiss?_' asked Touya's subconscious, the tone puppy dog hopeful. On cue, images of Tomoyo sans night gown wrapping her arms around him, back arching in pleasure, his own ragged breathing in sync with her whimpers crowded his mind. In that heavenly vision, there was just enough light to 'see' just what was happening with crystal clear quality. It must have been on surround sound to, as Kinomoto could actually hear every oh's and every ah's that were being uttered.

Thinking – **in any form** – gave Touya a smart salute and joined logical thinking in A.W.O.L. (Absence with out Leave: Another ARMY jargon).

The dark haired beauty spared the man a glance and was troubled to see him labouring to breathe. She placed her face nearer to his. "Touya-sempai?" her sweet breathe wafted towards him. "Are you okay? Please…talk to me."

Lips. Inches. Away.

_…legs entwined, her body moulding to his, the sound of their love making causin-… _

Said Touya's inner voice, _'That looks like fun…could we do that now?' _

That did it. Shock mode body needing to comply with the body's flight reaction went on level two. This meant that a mind already in shock would go from dumb, to dumber. Seeing that he was already reduced to a blubbering idiot, just how dumber could he possibly get?

"Mom?"

Not very creative, true, as he had subjected himself to that theory before, but as it worked then, it worked again now. His hormone induced raging body momentarily calmed itself at the prospect of doing the nasty with his own mother, thus giving him a moment of respite.

In another dimension, Love and Destiny, currently drinking tea, rolled Their eyes at the second moron attack of the boy. Love had to admit that he was starting to respect the lad. The boy seemed adamant to keep his feelings perfectly hidden even to himself.

Ceroberus, regal Beast Guardian of the magic Tarot cards created by Clow Reed, rolled his eyes at the second moron attack of the boy. '_Sakura's mom was not this hot!_' thought the Sun Guardian with a huff.

Daidouji Tomoyo, sole heiress of the Amamiya- Daidouji empire, dressed in thirteen years old form fitting clothes when she should had been wearing eighteen years old clothes, rolled her eyes – despite good manners, for a person could only take so much in such a short time – at the second moron attack of the _handsome_ boy. "_I do wish Touya-sempai is not losing it…_' she thought quietly. '_That would be such a shame_.'

And Sakura, still gripping the Sealing Wand that was the mystic key that enabled her to change the Clow cards into Sakura cards, raised the artefact high on her head and brought it down with twice force than before as she was shouting, "Hoo-o-o-e-e-e-e!!!"

Once again, it was a bull's eye.

Love and Destiny, still drinking Their tea, had to admit that second blow looked like it hurt a lot. So out of pity and worry that Touya would die of head concussion if Sakura kept hitting her brother's head every time something of similar nature happened, caused Destiny to flick Her wrist to make Touya go into a faint.

But She made sure that Touya had a brief visual of where his head was about to fall on. After all, this was '**The Works**' at play. And '**The Works**' fully recognized and made use of every opportunity at hand. This included, among other things, the now well endowed chest area of Daidouji Tomoyo.

Luck had nothing to do with it. **'The Works'** was all about perfect timing.

Back on earth, Kero muttered "Lucky bastard," while Sakura resisted the need to hit her Onii-chan's head for the third time. The genki girl was worried she would hit Tomo-chan instead. That would hurt considering where the target was placed should she indeed miss.

The sweet maiden, _not really scandalized with the whole situation_ because she was - as we know - such an innocent child at heart, simply crooned a love song and looked at her friend helplessly. Her chin was resting on Touya's head, which in turn was pillowed by a most comfortable part of Tomoyo's anatomy.

The lucky bastard snuggled his face on his 'pillow' and actually smiled in his sleep. Without any conscious thought behind it, his arms came around Tomoyo's body and drew her closer. The 'pillow' gasped a little, before relaxing her body and placing her right hand on the young man's head. A few seconds later, she was stroking his dark hair absently, wondering if the situation could get any worse.

It was this kawaii sight that greeted Tomoyo's seven body guards, who busted into the house via the front and back door. Their leader looked at the striking 'couple' and sighed.

If Kero had been listening he would have heard **'The Works'** going 'Pingggg-g-g-g-g!' as another thing was checked on the master plan list. But he wasn't listening. The moment the seven authoritative women arrived, Kero had made like a dummy and tried to stop breathing.

The first body guard, her trim body in a impeccable lady's suit of pin stripe black jersey, placed her two hands on either side of her hips, gave the 'couple' a look that clearly said 'WTF' before sighing, again, in defeat and saying, "You do realise there is no way in hell you can go home looking like that, do you, Daidouji-san?" She took off her black razor sunglasses. "Not when you look like an exact copy of Nadeshiko. Your mother would turn insane."

She turned towards her second in command. "I just knew all this magic tinkering will cause serious problems one these days…"

It took a while for Kero, now snapped out of his happy day dream, to understand what was being said, so concentrated he was on looking like a stuffed bear. He gave the body guards a horrified look as the implications of the leader's words reached him.

They knew.

Minutely turning his head, he looked around for his mistress.

He saw, sweat dropping at the sight, that Sakura's eyes were nearly popping out of their sockets as well. This just wasn't her day. No wonder the poor girl was whacking her brother's head at the least provocation. The situation was starting to seriously stress her. And now this!

They knew!

Oh _shit._

On their pink cloud, Love and Destiny had discarded any tea drinking and was now moving on to expensive white wine. The recent turn of events deserved a toast, after all.

_::Yes,::_ thought Love, clinking the long stemmed crystal wine glass with Destiny's own. _::Oh, shit indeed.:: _

Destiny smiled, happy as well. _::Caviar?::_ Destiny asked Love. The two looked at each other before erupting into manic laughter.

Every thing was going according to plan.

* * *

**-end of Part One-**

* * *

**_A/N_**_: Will do my best to post Chapter Three: Part Two in three-five days. And sorry the romance is missing. We will get to that later. I am an even more incurable romantic than a reluctant debauched pervert. I'll give you fluff so sweet, you'll get cavities. Promise! _

_If you want angst/romance, I'm writing one now. It's Tomoyo/Syaoran and it is a one-shot. Just give me time to perfect it, please and thank you. Also there is my Clow Reed (Eriol)/ Tomoyo fic that will be updated soon. _

Translation of WTF: _(I roll my eyes…you seriously need a translation for this?) _

_Beta read by **SakuraWolfBlossom** _


	4. Nowhere to Hide Part Two

**_A/N: _**_To my beta reader (For this story) Sakurawolfblossom Really sorry for not sending this chappie for you to edit. I just wanted to post it coz I was freaking excited my writer's block is finally gone. I'll send you the next chapter after I've written updates for my other stories. PROMISE. _

****

_Dedicated to the lovely people who review the story and to my onee-chan, aimee-hime (Author of "Saving Time" – Sailor Moon) who's so busy, she has forgotten to write back. (HINT HINT HINT) _

_Echii thoughts nixed. We begin now with hints of fluff and the beginning of more mayhem. Enjoy... _

xx**xx**x**X**x-x**X**x**xx**xx

xx**xX**-**Xx**xx

**Love Lay Waiting, Patiently **

xx**xX**-**Xx**xx

xx**xx**x**X**x-x**X**x**xx**xx

-----------------------------------------------

**Nowhere to Hide, Part Two **

-----------------------------------------------

xx**xx**x**X**x-x**X**x**xx**xx

::_It had come to this_,:: said Love, now drinking expensive white wine.

Destiny stretched languidly, unable to hold Her alcohol. ::_Why yes_,:: she murmured. ::_It has_.:: before closing Her eyes and slumbering off.

::_Wake me,::_ said She, in a soft dreamy voice. ::_When **THE WORKS** starts doing something exciting.::_

Love nodded, took another sip of the heady liquid, and sprinkled some poetry into the mix.

xx**xx**x**X**x-x**X**x**xx**xx

-----------------------------------------------

xx**xx**x**X**x-x**X**x**xx**xx

She did not know how it came to be. One moment she was chronicling Sakura's movement with her ever trusty camcorder, the two of them smiling excitedly to see if any of the cards could be merged to make an even more powerful card, while Kero was nodding wisely in the background, telling them to be careful, when poof, just like that, a rune circle was being drawn around her – magically - and she was enveloped in shimmering dust.

It had felt odd, even painful, when she felt herself getting longer, her skin being stretched as her bones slowly but surely started to grow, he muscles stretching, elongating, forming to accommodate the change.

And when it was over – roughly no more than a minute, according to the ginger haired lass who witnessed the whole thing – she felt awkwardness, a gangly-not-comfortable-with-my-own-skin feeling about herself that she had hoped she had outgrown when she realized she was being turned into a clone.

Daidouji Tomoyo looked at herself in the mirror, her reflection familiar yet one of a stranger at the same time.

So this was what she would look like at the age of eighteen. She tilted her head, fascinated by the way her hair fell to one side, a waterfall of silk and ebony. She was not vain, but she had to admit, she looked incredible.

She looked like her aunt, Nadeshiko, except her hair was darker and her eyes more beautiful, more haunting, than the emerald orbs that belonged to the deceased woman. No wonder Touya sempai had called her mom.

As the thought of the man came to her, she blushed scarlet, her hands smoothing over the shirt she was wearing. Her bodyguards promised to return later with new clothes to wear, but it has been agreed she should change to something more comfortable. Thus, the oversized shirt of Touya, and a pair of boxer shorts that Sakura had mumbled had only been worn once by her brother.

Yup, she was wearing Touya sempai's boxer shorts.

Her blush started to look like an unhealthy shade of red.

"Tomo-chan?" came a tentative call from beyond the bathroom door. "Is everything all right?"

The dark haired girl's eye darkened perceptively and she was glad that her best friend could not see it. She hated to worry Sakura, and well…to be fair, this situation really was downright crappy. "Hai!" she chirped, doing her best to give her tone that lilt, that trademark Daidouji Tomoyo spark. "Everything is fine, Sakura. There is no need for you to be troubled."

She glanced at herself one last time, patted her cheeks and willed them to return to a normal shade. When she was certain the flush was acceptable enough, she placed her right hand on the doorknob and gave it a twist. Almost instantly she was glomped by a crying Card Mistress.

"I'm so sorry, Tomoyo!" Sakura hiccupped. Her face was still tear stained, and her eyes were puffy. When the group of bodyguards had laid it out on them, Sakura's nerves had started to unravel, and she had been crying with remorse non stop. Even Tomoyo's placating coos did not make the tears stop flowing. Sighing, she patted the girl's head, and was disconcerted to feel the action so…foreign.

Then it occurred to her why. She's a great deal taller than Sakura now, having added at least four – five inches on her height. "Really, onegai, it's fine. I trust you…You'll find a way to bring me back to my original size…and age."

Her best friend sniffed loudly and burrowed deeper in her embrace. Tomoyo's eyebrows quirked upwards. She felt…so old. Like a big sister trying to make her little sister happy. Always when she thought of Sakura it was with that sense of awe and admiration. The genki girl was just so…uniquely Sakura as opposed to her own uncertainty identity. Now the role was reversed. Sakura, seeing only the appearance of an older woman, was broken down with guilt and acting as she was – a child -, and Tomoyo, somewhat trying to be at ease with her new body, was doing what came to her naturally. She was being nurturing…motherly. In her present form, the action carried surprising weight.

She knelt so that Sakura and she were eye level. "Look," she said, a smile she wasn't feeling etched on her lips. "It's fine. Trust me. Hitomi-sama said my mother would not be home for a good month, and they would take care of everything so that I would not be missed by the other servants back home." She patted the still wet cheeks absently. "So cheer up, eh? It'll turn out fine."

She tilted her head, and looked beyond Sakura to the still scowling Sun Guardian. "You too, Kero-san!" she called out with a happy tone of voice. "No need to sulk just because my bodyguards have always known about the rune cards."

For an answer, Ceroberus gave her a death glare and turned away.

Tomoyo sighed. The Guardian had not appreciated the snort the seven women had given him when he had demanded to know how they came upon Sakura's secret. As it was, the seven had been brutally frank.

They had succinctly told Kero there was no way they would not be curious when their charge did nothing but sew all day fantastical clothing that got even more magical everyday. Nor could they ignore when Sakura would fly up in the air using a wand, as well the fact that magical light shows appeared on a nightly basis exactly where Tomoyo and her cousins was after they trailed the black haired girl when she snuck out of the mansion.

And of course, as invading as it was, there were always the tapes to vouch their growing incredulity at the fact that magic was involved.

As Hitomi-sama had disdainfully said to Kero, "Unlike you, we all twenty of us who were ordered to watch over Daidouji-san, actually make sure our charge was always within our line of sight. Honestly, only an idiot would not put two and two together."

"Especially," piped another bodyguard, "When that Hirazagawa boy came into the scene. He wasn't exactly subtle with those tests he gave. Almost gave us a heart attack whenever our charge was included in his diabolic schemes. And it wasn't like real effort was done to keep the magic secret."

It has to be said that the bodyguards made a good point.

Tomoyo smiled as she patted Sakura's back. They truly cared about her, she thought with a smile. One of them had even winked at her while they were telling Kero their thoughts, and one had frowned and asked her if she was alright. A warm feeling came over the girl as she remembered Hitomi's words. "You're surprised, little Tomoyo? But it's not so hard to love you. Watching you and your ways twenty four hours a day, all of us had come to see you as a daughter or a little sister."

She could feel her eyes watering.

Sakura saw. "Ne? Oh, you're crying!"

"Iie," she whispered, hastily brushing the wayward tears. "Just something in my eyes." She peered at the girl and saw the dark circles under Sakura's own eyes. "You look tired, Sakura," she admonished her friend. She stood up and started pushing the Card Mistress to her bed. "It must have taken a lot of energy to do that spell. You should sleep now."

Sakura squawked her disagreement, but a tired yawn took the punch out of her "No." Tomoyo shook her head again and pointed to the bed where Kero was still sulking underneath one of the pillows. "No buts," said the dark haired girl. "Off to bed now."

Kinomoto was about to say no again, except she looked full at the imposing figure of Tomoyo, now so much taller than she, with a stern expression on the sweet face. A feeling of joy came over the girl and if she was able to explain it, she would have told it right then and there to the other girl.

But she couldn't, for she had never really experienced the feeling of having a mother, and had honestly thought she never missed it. But that exact moment, something warm and fuzzy lodged itself in the genki girl's heart and she meekly bowed her head down, oddly pleased to do so. It felt good, this feeling. She felt… loved and watched over.

She felt safe.

"Yes," she murmured, sneaking a glance at her friend. "Alright…but only for awhile, then Kero and me will try to figure this out." Her head bowed low, she gave Tomoyo another tearful smile. "I'm really sorry about this."

A smile lifted the corners of Tomoyo's lips. "It's quite alright, Sakura-chan. To be honest, there have been worse things that had happened before." She gave the girl another soft nudge. "I have faith in you. You'll do this right, just like all the other times."

xx**xx**x**X**x-x**X**x**xx**xx

-----------------------------------------------

xx**xx**x**X**x-x**X**x**xx**xx

Love frowned, not sure if He was completely pleased with the interaction. He would have loved it more if Tomoyo could see for herself that everything she felt for Sakura, now laid out bare and magnified because of the situation, was nothing more than motherly instinct drilled home on her since she could consciously think.

_'You are so much like Nadeshiko, Tomoyo. I am so pleased. I just know you'll grow into a lovely lady…just like her.' _

_'Nadeshiko loved music, my dear. I am so glad you are musically inclined.' _

_'Always have a happy smile, Tomoyo. That was how my dearest cousin faced the day everyday. _

_'Why yes, Tomoyo…Nadeshiko was my mother. Oh, does this make us cousins?' _

_:Poor child_,:: thought Love, watching the girl tuck Sakura in. ::_To have been so pressured to be the image of a past that even how you should feel for someone had been mutilated_.::

With graceful movements Love scooped a few more 'Happily Ever Afters'.

::_'T'is no ones fault_:: He continued, His hands smattering more and more of the ingredient into the mixture. ::_Mortals are such fascinating fools_.::

He smiled, and very delicately poured more of **THE WORKS**, watching the reddish concoction go down to where Tomoyo was standing. ::_But not today, Tomoyo. Today… today is the day you start acknowledging your true feelings and not hide behind the identity of Nadeshiko's motherly love for those she left behind.::_

xx**xx**x**X**x-x**X**x**xx**xx

-----------------------------------------------

xx**xx**x**X**x-x**X**x**xx**xx

He felt light headed while at the same time feeling as if a vice was slowly being tightened on his head. It was as if he was being woken from a wonderful dream, while in the throes of a hangover.

A major hangover.

"What the fuck happened," he muttered, his right hand gingerly going up to his head to touch where the pain was most acute. He yelped when it touched a very large bump. _'Damn,_' he thought. _'That's one heck of a bump._' His hand brushed on the top of his head, and he gave another yelp. "Two bumps?"

Touya grimaced and tried his darnest to recall what had happened. Briefly, he remembered Sakura screeching 'Hoe,' for the second time, pain and the feeling of blacking out after wards.

Then he remembered catching glimpse of where he was falling on to.

Touya started doing a fine job of impersonating a ripe tomato, all red…and well, red. _'It did not happen,'_ he tried to convince himself. _'It did not, it did not!' _

"Touya-sempai?"

Kinomoto raised his head helplessly, almost choking in embarrassment. Beautifully shaped legs first came into view, then his shirt and then…those violet eyes. "Daidouji," he said, his voice unsteady. Then another thought. "You are wearing my shirt." He hoped, to all the kami that was venerated in Japan, that she was wearing something more underneath his old college shirt.

Tomoyo blushed, almost as successful as he was into turning into a human tomato. "Well, the girls thought it was best that I change…I couldn't breathe properly with what I was wearing before."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

Silence.

The young man cleared his throat after a full three minutes of utter quiet. "What happened, Daidouji?" Yes, Daidouji, not mother. He was pleased that he could think clearly now, even though he could not look his conversation partner straight in the eye yet.

Delicate hands fluttered in the air gesturing helplessly. "I don't know exactly. One moment Sakura was thinking of combining the Song Card with one of the others, and before we could figure out what happened, the Time Card was activated." She paused, and gave him a rueful smile. "As always, the Card came after me…"

It was true. In the long history of the Clow Cards, then the Sakura Cards, Daidouji Tomoyo had the unique position of being the most favoured victim of the bloody runes. It was as if something about the girl just drew them to try and do mischief on the poor girl, whether directly or indirectly. The point was, she was almost always the victim that the Cards targeted.

Touya nodded, not sure if he wanted to know the answer to his next question. "Can it be undone?"

The girl – lady – before him shook her head sadly. "I do not know. Demo…please, don't pressure Sakura-san. She seemed to have drained herself when the spell was cast and I'd like her to rest."

The brown eyed occupant of the room nodded dumbly. So, the spell may not be undone. He wasn't sure, but the thought wasn't as unpleasant as it should be. "Kero?" he croaked.

Tomoyo started worrying her lower lip. Her eyes were downcast so she did not saw Touya's eye zeroing on her action before he turned his head away, shamed. "He…" she faltered at her next words. "He seems to think – well, hoped - it could take a while for the right spell to be found…to turn everything back to normal."

"Oh." _'Damn it!' _Just why he was cursing was open for discussion. He told himself he would love to have this situation fixed. He drilled the point home.

"Yeah…"

They fidgeted, he just staring at the girl, doing his best not to think. She now was fidgeting with the hem of _his_ shirt, so that he was able to see – with a slight tinge of disappointment – that she was wearing some shorts of sort.

Then he realized…that it was his boxers.

The tomato interpretation returned full force.

"Touya-kun?" she asked him uncertainly, bending down to peer into his glazed eyes.

It was, so to speak, a moment ripe with possibilities.

Possibilities **THE WORKS** was more than happy to make use of.

Up in Their pink cloud, Love nudged Destiny awake. A loud '_Pinnngggg-g-g-g-g_' has just been heard by Love so it could only mean one thing. Too bad Kero didn't hear it again.

The two ebony haired people, so lovely and so freaking obstinate, could never know for certain what happened. Touya, still somewhat dazed could honestly say one moment he was drowning in an amethyst pool while Tomoyo could honestly say she felt someone push her from behind.

Kero, then in Lala land, being hugged by an exhausted Sakura, still maintained, and rightfully so, that he was asleep when the 'thing' occurred. Unfortunately, since Sakura was asleep, he had no witness to vouch his innocence.

To this day, Touya claimed Kero was a rat faced liar, though there was a smile on his lips when he say those words, and Tomoyo could still not bring herself to ask the Guardian if he was telling the truth about being asleep.

Kero still shouted to anyone who wanted to listen he was innocent of any wrong doing.

But yes, the' thing' did happen.

Let it be written down for documentation.

She was on her hands and knees, her face inches away from Touya, wondering if he was having after shock reaction to having his head hit, when she felt someone pushed her from behind. Before she knew what happened, her lips were on his.

Kinomoto, acting on instinct, had wrapped his arms around the poor (?) girl to stop her fall. His eyes were wide with shock, and so was hers.

But here was the clincher that had Love and Destiny doing the tango in Their respective place way, way up on Their pink cloud, crystal tumblers now discarded, the expensive white wine drip, drip, dripping down, a very only one of its kind weather condition: Alcohol rain.

The two idiots – Touya and Tomoyo - did not pull back right away.

This was what happened when the shock of that 'thing' happening died down.

Tomoyo's pupils dilated, till it was barely visible. Her heart started a crazy, funky beat deep in her chest. It felt, in all honesty, like it was about to explode out of her rib cage.

Holy cow…her first kiss.

And yes, she must admit, though nothing French took place, it was quite good. She never dreamed her first kiss would be so…innocent and set about by an unexplainable accident, but in truth, it was really quite alright. Languidness took over her and she closed her eyes and breathed an imperceptible sigh that warmed the lips she was in contact with.

Touya, in surprise, was like a statue, but one oddly warm and very much alive. His senses were in fire and heightened. His sense of touch registered the softness of the girl he was holding, his sense of smell was filled with vanilla and peaches, his sense of sight seeing nothing but black hair and violet…always the violet.

His tense of taste…Great kami…his taste was filled with Tomoyo.

It was better than any vision, better than any dream. His lips moved to answer her sigh and they moved against her own. It was a chaste kiss, and he realized that he wanted more.

So when his arms tightened on the girl, it was because he was ready to take the kiss on a whole new level. And truthfully, the girl in his arms was curious enough to allow him to do just that.

Love and Destiny executed a perfect twirl before Love dipped His giddy partner in a sweeping circle. The debonair entity had a rose clamped on His luscious lips. Everything was proceeding smooth as whipped cream laced with condensed milk and honey.

Alas, there were five senses and the sense of hearing of our beloved hero was quite acute.

"Touya, Sakura!" called Kinomoto-sama, the sound of the front door opening and closing heard distinctly by the young man. "I'm home!"

_::Damn,::_ thought Love, whom in surprise had dropped His dance partner. He scooted over to the edge and peered down.

Destiny gave Him a sour look, incredibly grateful They were dancing on a soft fluffy cloud. Then She copied Her partner's movement and took a look see. ::_Uh-oh_,:: she said, her face grimacing, as if she was in pain. In truth, she was scatty happy. Another twist, so fantastic even She had not thought about it had just happened.

Love glared at Her, the expression on the entity's face mutinous. _::Fix this!::_ demanded Love.

Destiny stuck her tongue out. _::I don't wanna!:: _This could, after all, be very interesting. If you asked Her, additional drama was perfectly acceptable setting for **THE WORKS**. The other entity disagreed completely.

xx**xx**x**X**x-x**X**x**xx**xx

-----------------------------------------------

xx**xx**x**X**x-x**X**x**xx**xx

Love glowered at Destiny and Destiny glowered right back.

Poor Love was ready to crack.

Love had forgotten about the father…

…and the fact that once long ago, he was married to a woman who possessed Tomoyo's lovely face.

Upstairs, two people were staring at each other, face flushed, and yup, you guessed it…still in each other's warm embrace.

xx**xx**x**X**x-x**X**x**xx**xx

-----------------------------------------------

xx**xx**x**X**x-x**X**x**xx**xx

**_A/N_**_: I know I promised fluff but give me time. All great love stories involve gentle wooing. As obstinate as Touya and Tomoyo are, they require…time to realise why they were meant to be. _

_Also, sorry if I seem so hard on Tomoyo's mother. There will be an explanation on later chapters. _

**_P.S. To my Sailor Moon readers who have me on author alert, my stories will be updated like crazy come the few next days. My writer's block is gone. _**

****


	5. End of Phase One

xxxxXxXxXxXxxxx

**And so Ends Phase One**

xxxxXxXxXxXxxxx

It was unprecedented.

Never in all her life did Sakura ever guess it could happen. In her room, her cards were discussing the possible end of the world.

They were discussing this: Kero's cake remained uneaten despite the fact it was on fine china right in front of the Sun Guardian.

Who'd have thunk?

"But," said the Song card in her sing song voice, "that is unfairrrr-r-r observation. It is not the end of the world... just ill timed. Kero-sama is under great stressss-s-s-s." Her sentence ended with a slight tremble, like a nightingale crooning her mating call.

"But cake! How could he not eat the cake?" screamed the Light card. With each syllable, the light in the room became brighter and brighter.

"Hope," murmured the Hope card. "We must all have hope." Still her eyes were troubled as she looked at the clear sky beyond the bedroom window. She did not want to die either.

The Mirror card merely summoned (or reflected, what ever rocks your boat) more tears, heart broken with what happened. Whilst she cried, she planned a great and evil thing: The death of the Time Card. The bastard must pay for creating this chaos. Touya-sama was hers!

Said the Voice card – who did not know after saying it, she too became the target of the Mirror card's deadly ire -, "Tomoyo-san looked so lovely, don't you think? And did you hear her voice, Song?" She wasn't really interested with Kero not eating his cake bit or that it could mean the end of the world. The Voice card was all about voices, after all.

Song card thrilled the fact someone observed that. "Yes, yessss-s-s-s!" she said in a clear high soprano, like Tomoyo's singing voice when she was ten. "Oh, Voice, we must make her sing! It would be sooooo-o-o-o-o lovely, and I bet Touya-sama would falllll-l-l-l in love with her and ask her to marr-"

She never finished her sentence. The Mirror card had summoned deadly mirror shards and was ready to commit triple murder.

…Good thing the rest of the cards saw what was about to happen and was able to stop the slightly demented Rune. Thus, the great murdering spree never took place and the cards settled back in their dormant stage, the Voice card and the Song card on the other end of the deck, the Mirror card in between the Fire card and the Air card (elementals were pretty ruthless runes) just in case she started getting ideas.

The Time card, which was now alienated from the others for causing the mess in the first place merely shrugged and settled himself between the pages of Sakura's English text book, thank you very much.

But Cereborus still haven't eaten his cake.

And even the Hope card was starting to worry.

xxxxXxXxXxXxxxx

Tomoyo sat in a demure manner, still wearing Touya-sempai's boxers and shirt. She was doing her best not to choke on the shrimp dim sum the oldest Kinomoto brought home for dinner. This was really, really, **really** uncomfortable.

"Let me get this straight," whispered the handsome patriarch. His eyes were intently perusing the woman amid them, trying to tell his heart to stop beating so wildly, that this young lady was not Nadeshiko and that he would get to the bottom of this. Something just didn't feel right. Too fishy, if you asked him. If only she wasn't so damn beautiful…

"You are a distant relative of the Amamiya clan." It was a statement, not a question.

"Yes she is!" screeched Sakura, looking at her father with wild eye desperation. "She's been abroad, you see, and she has no place to stay, you see, and she is better off here than To-to-tomoyo's house –" her breath hitched at the last bit, and shame made her flush scarlet – "because- because of Amamiya-sama's obsession, you see."

Father and son bowed their head in shame at Sakura's tactlessness, while Tomoyo remained the polite child she was raised to be. On cue she beamed an understanding smile at her best friend, a silent assurance she understood what the Card Mistress was trying to say. The smile had the desired effect and then some. Sakura smiled back, Touya and Kinomoto-sama's wit went to lala land.

Kero, sitting on the table, his uneaten cake still in front of him, stayed silent, looking for the entire world to see like a stuff toy being invited to eat dinner.

Kinomoto-sama cleared his throat and raised his head. He kept his gaze averted from their 'guest' because he found he could not think straight whilst looking at the angelic vision. Like father like son. "I see," he began. "Well, it's not that I don't wish to offer you the hospitality of my home-" _Thud, thud. Thud, thud. Thud, thud. _"- but maybe it would be best if you ask Amamiya first? I would not like her to think I am imposing on family affairs-"

"But, Dad," interrupted one his children, "that's ridiculous. We are family, and we have every right to offer hospitality."

Three pairs of eyes settled on the face of the last speaker (Kero still remained unmoving), and Touya could feel his face heating up. "What I meant was that I see no reason why Amamiya should have any say on the matter," he defended himself. "You heard Sakura," an embarrassed looked at Tomoyo, "It'd be suicide to make her stay in the mansion."

"Yes, yes!" agreed the genki girl, though she shot a confused look at her older brother. Touya was acting most unTouya-like, all blushing cheeks and red ears. "So can she stay here, Dad? She can even sleep in my room."

Tomoyo has had enough. "Sir, it is perfectly all right if you say no. I realize I am causing so much troub-"

"IIIIEEEE-E-E-E!" Sakura started hopping from foot to foot, glaring daggers at her sweat dropping dad. "You need to stay here. Didn't your bodyguards just say you should stay here, Tom-"

One had to admire the speed that Touya showed, stuffing the uneaten cake in his sister's tattletale mouth. Horrified, Tomoyo and Kinomoto-sama watched as the girl started choking on the pastry.

Destiny thought way up on her cloud, _::What a sweet way to die…::_

_::She can't die yet!:: _screamed horrified Love. Genki girl and hotheaded Chinese boy still have their own love story to finish!

Back on Earth, Sakura was being given the Heimlich by her big brother, who realized he may have been too zealous with his plan of shutting the auburn haired girl up. On top of the table, Ceroberus remained still as a statue, completely unmoving, and unaware of what was happening.

When things finally settled down, the four people sat down again, the youngest of them – yes, this meant Sakura – giving glares that could kill to one particular male. "Forgive me," said Kinomoto-sama, trying to smile, and still refusing to look at their guest, "But I didn't catch the name."

_Ackkk-k-k-k!_

Sakura started choking on her bread roll, and the Heimlich was again required to save her from the Grim's cold hands.

A few minutes passed, Tomoyo patting Sakura's back in her delicate way, and giving the two male a guilty look as if she was at fault for all that was happening. In a way, she was half right-half wrong.

It was Touya – fight man Touya – who came to the rescue. "Her name is Tokumori Azumi."

His father nodded, though a nagging voice in his head claimed he was fairly sure he heard Sakura use the letters 'T – O – M' rather than 'T – O – K' but he was also fairly certain he was not thinking straight. Looking at the still blushing girl patting his daughter's back, he took a dragging breath and made his decision: No way in hell. It was always best to nip temptation in the bud.

And the lovely girl who looked too much like his deceased wife was a temptation he was very well aware he would be incapable of fighting give or take a matter of few days.

_::Okay,:: _thought Love. _::Desperate time calls for desperate measure.:: _So, without much ado, he sprinkled a 'very small' dose of **THE WORKS** on Sakura's old man. The poor entity knew repercussions would take place, for playing with love was akin to playing with fire – one always gets burned – but what was He to do? Love must prevail and He figured Kinomoto owed him a big one. Did He not once deliver him his 'one and only'? And there might not be another time for Him to set things in motion. Already too much history lay between Touya and Tomoyo.

Destiny watched with bated breath.

The red concoction was poured.

And up the pink cloud, Destiny punched Her fist up in the air. Success! Yea, gods, the drama, the suspense! She went away, giddy now with all that was happening, to go and make some popcorn and buy some licorice strings.

PINGGGGG-G-G-G went **THE WORKS**.

If only Kero was not in some form of trance. If only he was able to hear than damn 'ping'. If only Love and Destiny weren't insane entities in need of psychiatric help.

"Miss Tokumori, we would be honored if you would stay with us," whispered Kinomoto-sama, very shy all of a sudden. Then he looked up and smiled_that_ smile, one so full of charm, and boyish gorgeousness, that it was all that Touya could do not to go and put his arms around Tomoyo and say, "Mine," in a really possessive tone of voice.

But the two females took no heed of what was transpiring, both just happy to get the consent. For the heroine, it was a simple thing about honesty. She knew her mother, and was candid enough to admit it could be dangerous to sleep in any vicinity where her mother could get wind about the Nadeshiko look-alike. The welcome could either be very lovely, or very scary. Either way, why took the chance?

Sakura's reason was vague, but also somewhere along the line of maternal affections and what nots. In her heart came this thought, though it was held hidden from her mental faculties: A mother…for a few days – heck, maybe even months! – I can have a mother. And it's going to be Tomoyo! How cool is that?

Love in his pink cloud, now gnashing his teeth in frustration was screaming. _::No, no! Sakura, I need you to want Tomoyo as sister-in-law, and not as mother material!::_ He resisted the urge to whack his head over and over again. Maybe making the father crush on Tomoyo was not the best plan. With tears in His eyes, he summoned some parchment and quill and wrote a plan B just in case things suddenly went wrong.

Destiny, after carefully chewing the popcorn and taking a dainty swig of some soda, because She has this notion Love might not be so considerate to do the Heimlich if She started choking, cackled like an idiot.

Tomoyo stood up from where she was seated and bow down respectfully. "Arigatou," she said in her delicate way. "I truly appreciate this, sir, and promise I won't be too much trouble for your family."

Once again the smile. "Think nothing of it," replied Kinomoto. "We**are** family. That's what family does."

Once again Touya tried not to be control by the green eyed monster. The emphasis on that are was very, very, very suspicious. Instead, he said in a tight, slightly strangled voice, "Dad, maybe Tokumori is tired? She's had a busy day so it'd be best if she takes her rest." He stood up and with his right hand took one of Sakura's and the other – after a slight hesitation – took hold of Tomoyo's. "So come on you two, time for bed."

And with that, not even bothering to hear his father's reply, Touya showed the world he still have some fight left in him after all. Common sense, (and thinking in any form) along with pure basic male instinct to mark _his_ territories, returned full force, ready for their tour of 'dooty'.

And Kero still remained unmoving, still in his lovely trance.

xxxxXxXxXxxxx

xxxxXxXxXxxxx

_'…what do you mean if I know anything about the Time card?'_

_'Look, it's a simple question. You either know something, or you don't. So get with the program and spill!'_

_'Why are you asking me? Is it about Sakura?'_

_'…WHAT!? No, no, of course not. (Kamikamikamikamikamikami) Just curious is all. My memory is wonky, and I'd like to make sure I have all things in the right perspective…(Pleasebelievethatpleasebelievethatpleasebelievethat).'_

_'…'_

_'What? Say something!'_

_'I don't believe you. I'm calling Eriol-sama.'_

_'(OH SHI-) DON'T DO THAT! Look, Suppi, it's really nothing, just forge-'_

_'Of course it's nothing. That's why you suddenly have this strange urge to try and mentally talk to me – (something I didn't even know was possible) – and ask of all things about the Time Card (something must be up, something that may require my Master's intervention). And don't call me Supi.'_

_'It's nothing, honest! Just me getting curio-'_

_'Ceroberus?'_

_'… (mammy…)'_

_'Certoberus?'_

_'Eriol-sama…er, hello.'_

_'Tell me… why you are asking about the Time Card?'_

xxxxXxXxXxxxx

xxxxXxXxXxxxx

And thus the mystery of the uneaten cake was finally revealed; the Hope Card was right to fear…

Destiny was not one to gripe about the tangled webs that mortals – and sometimes, because they became so freakishly powerful, even immortals - weaved. She was all about tangles. But even She must admit, adding Eriol-sama in the equation could be very dangerous indeed. And she was rooting for T.N.T. She just have this gut feeling their match would be fantastic, magical (They have zero mage gift, but still) and no doubt the love story would be explosive. So, with anguished face and frantic hand gestures, She related what might come about.

Love started hyperventilating.

Kinomoto-sama, He could deal with.

Sakura, He could deal with too.

And should Yue/Yukito be thrown into the whole messy brew, He could deal with him as well.

Eriol, reincarnation of the mage Clow Reed may be a tricky curb that require more than what**THE WORKS **could dish out.

But Destiny has a plan, a very good plan. And one that would keep the mage preoccupied long enough for Love and Destiny to see that happy ending They were after. So She started a whispering to Love, for the male's entity's magic was required for Her plan to take effect.

xxxxXxXxXxxxx

xxxxXxXxXxxxx

'_(Maybe it would be best to tell him… it wasn't like we planned the thing.) Eriol-sama, you have to underst-'_

'_Hold on, Kero- Kaho has something to say to me.'_

'…_oh. Oh well, that's okay then.'_

'…_(I don't understand, Kaho – this decision of yours is so sudden.)_

'…'

'… _(No, I'm afraid I can't allow you to leave just like that Kaho. We need to talk.)_

'…'

'…_(I will not open the door. This choice of yours is something I'm afraid I cannot abide with –)'_

'_...'_

'_Ceroberus, forgive me but I am going to have to talk to you some other time. Say hello to Sakura for me.'_

PINGGGGG-G-G-G-G! goes**THE WORKS.**

'…_oh- oh yes, of course, Eriol-san. Completely understandable. Uhm… well, say hello to Kaho-sensei for me then.'_

'…_(Kaho, be reasonable. That door is locked by magic, you cannot open it with the thin-)'_

xxxxXxXxXxxxx

xxxxXxXxXxxxx

Success was sweet, for now with Eriol requiring to fix his own love life, things happening in Yoemeda was now the farthest thing from his mind. Love breathe a sigh of relief and would have wept with joy, saved He had his pride and refused to show weakness to Destiny.

He grimaced as he summoned lovelessness into the heart of Kaho, just enough to make life a living hell for Eriol, but not enough to turn him into some murdering psychopath (With his magical abilities that could be very dangerous). Love made a mental note to fix everything once this business with Touya and Tomoyo was over and done with.

But what did the female entity care what He showed or didn't show? All Her attention was directed once again on the hero and leading lady of the story, licorice string hanging from Her small, exquisite lips.

Touya let go of genki sister's hands and opened the door to her bedroom. Once that was done, he grabbed hold of said Sakura's hand again and shoved her into the safety of her boudoir, then promptly marching to his bedroom, one hand still holding to the other girl's hand.

Things must be cleared between them, if they were to live under one roof. His bedroom door was opened , then closed, then locked. Taking a deep breath, he opened his eyes, which he closed between the closing and the locking of the door and forced himself to look deeply into Tomoyo's amethyst gaze.

"Look, Daidouji, that kiss – that kiss was an accident," he began, face flushed with embarrassment. "I would never take advantage of you, it's just that-" He tried to come up with a good explanation for why he kissed the girl and not release her instantly as was only proper, but the tour of 'dooty' crew failed to give a good explanation for the kiss. So he stood there, mortified before Tomoyo, because he could not finish his sentence with a logical conclusion.

The girl was kind. "Please, there is no need to explain… I know it was an accident, and I'm sorry for causing it. Also, I think it would be best if you start calling me Tokumori, Touya-sempai," she replied, eyes wide, shining with innocence, and something else – a new maturity that whether acknowledged or not, came about because of the kiss. She knew instinctively – if not consciously - that a dance was about to begin between Touya and herself, and that it would be the man who would lead the steps, and she subtly maneuvering him to make them.

This knowledge would be intensified as she slept that night, her prone figure alongside Sakura, when she would dream of herself as a blushing bride, Touya holding her close, speaking the vows of matrimony with a smile on those smiling lips. Such would be Love's illusion for her, always keeping in mind she was only thirteen, and thus was to be given a PG 13 version of happy ever afters.

Touya could not look her in the eye. "I'm so sorry, really." Then a horrible thought. "Was it your first kiss?" If it was, he would never be able to forgive himself.

It was Tomoyo's turn to blush and be embarrassed. She bowed her head, and took great interest with the floor and how shiny it was and that it was made of mahogany wood, and that it was laid in a herringbone pattern and tha-

"Oh, no," groaned Touya, insightful as always. His right hand snaked out, and his palm cradled the side of her left cheek, making her lift her head so he could look at her expression. "Tomoyo, I am really sorry. I know how important first kisses are to a girl."

The hand on her cheek was so warm, the tone of his voice so filled with tenderness. She looked at the man with the wild black hair, the fierce eyes, and could not find a trace of sorrow in her heart that he was her first kiss. But she had to lie, for the truth was something she was sure he did not want to hear. And being the way she was, she could not have that. "Iie," she chirped, voice trying to hitch but she kept it steady, even apologetically cheerful. "It is not that, sempai. I – I already had my first kiss… and I was embarrassed to admit it." She took a deep breath and embraced the fabrication. She just could not abide the idea of disappointing someone, especially someone she cared for.

If Touya did not feel comfortable with the idea of being her first kiss, then she would dissuade him from the notion. "So there is no reason to be so remorseful."

What words to describe the sudden tightening inside Touya's heart? It felt like searing heat clamped on the organ and squeezed hard. What was this pain? He had felt it before, when Kaho whispered her goodbye, and when Yue told him Yukito was no more, but not in the great manner it manifested now.

Soft hands went up to take the young man's own from where it was still holding onto Tomoyo's left cheek. "Touya-san?" she called him, worried, very worried, for the warm hand that was holding her became cold all of a sudden. "Are you alright? You're cold."

She felt chilled, as those brown eyes gazed at her still, the fierceness in magnified for some reason. She could not understand why she felt she was being accused of a wrong doing.

He took his hand away and gave her a forced smile. "It's nothing, Daidouji." _Who was your first kiss then? _"You should rest. I'm sorry for dragging you here but I wanted to clear the air between us." _Who was it? Was it that Eriol guy? _"Tomorrow we need to figure out your full story. I'll think of something and tell it to you and Sakura before breakfast."

Who?

Who was it, Daidouji?

I think I hate you now…

She nodded timidly, unsure what he needed to hear as answer. When he opened his door without another word, she gave him a tentative smile, which he returned – But oh, he looked so sad! she thought – and nodded towards Sakura who was standing wide eye before the door of her brother's room, caught in the act of eavesdropping. The only problem was that the two had been speaking in a low tone of voice, and Sakura heard nothing – much to her disappointment.

One lingering look, a shared confusion between their gazes met, and the door was closed. Touya stood very still, trying to understand the jealousy he was feeling – _'Not her first kiss' – _ and trying to understand why he felt so betrayed.

It was a sad moment. But it was also a moment of clarity. But Touya, still obstinate, still under the illusion that he loved someone else, failed to see; failed to understand why there was pain.

On Their pink cloud, Destiny hung Her head. _::My bad,:: _ She whispered. If She had not put that twist in the young man's story… She raised teary eyes towards Love and forgave him for dropping her whilst dancing. Watching the love story unfolding gave Her a wide view of the magnitude of the emotions involved. Hearts would bleed, break, and shatter before this thing between Touya and Tomoyo reach 'the end'. _::If I had not wanted fantastic plots…::_

_::It is all right,::_soothed Love. _::Maybe it was meant to be this way. Mortal lives, so short, so fleeting… Touya and Tomoyo are such strong individuals that an ordinary wooing would never have worked.:: _ He brushed the tear away from Destiny's face. _:: And with Eriol out of the way (And that crazy Guardian of his) we now have free reign.::_

Destiny sniffed her last sniffles, and nodded Her head. She decided right then and there that all of fate's path would be manipulated to make sure Tomoyo and Touya end up realizing who they really loved.

xxxxXxXxXxxxx

xxxxXxXxXxxxx

_The two entities smiled at each other;_

_despite widowed father and genki sister_

_the love story of Touya and Tomoyo_

_was now to begin …_

_…**THE WORKS ** phase two._

(_Next chapter)_

xxxxXxxxx

_**A/N:**__Oooh… now the fun begins. Introduction is finally over and we enter into the full swing of the story. Many thanks to my beta for this story, sakurawolfblossom, whom despite the fact she is Eriol/Tomoyo, was still kind enough to check grammar and all that stuff I am lousy with. I'd love to hear your thoughts with the story flow and development._

_Also, I am advertising that I need a Tomoyo-Shoaran beta reader, please and thank you. _(To sakurawolfblossom: Luffles you to death... but I'm all about the girl with the amethyst gaze XD. I don't hate Sakura... just LOVE writing about Tomoyo so much more)_  
_


End file.
